Tombstone Town
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: the town is a REAL place so no hating. ITs a Halloween story! Bubbles is a therapist who has to work at Tombstone for a few days. Its close to Halloween and every1 is sayin its a bad time to vist But things turn around when she finds out about dis place.


Me:*pops up in a kitty costume*GOOD EVENING MY CREATURES OF THE NIGHT!

Em: um Rey...your in a kitty costume...

Me:*looks down*oh...right...damnit...hang on..* disappears*

Mike: what she doing?*dressed as Frankin Stein*

Em: great we have a Frankin Stein.

Me:*pops up in a vampire costume and you see bats and magic around her as she pops up*GOOD EVENING MY FELLOW CREATURES OF THE NIGHT!

Em: much better

Me: thank you I even have fangs:D*shows them*

Mike: story begin!

Me:...anyways this story will be different...well...um...it's just a story anyways! Sooo a halloween story that is...

Em: this is a one-shot! and you have no direction huh?

Me: not really...enjoy the story! If any of you wanta see my costumes tell me on the review!:D and I'll send you a link from the store XD oh and I do not own PPG! Oh yeah there's no powers here XD oh and yes I had gotten a costume for no damn reason!:D Ok...in case I go to a Halloween party! XD

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V.:

I shivered through the cold wind. Fall had came too fast, and now summer is long gone. I can't wait to go back home. My job told me to come to Tombstone-vile. It's a small well that small like a small city. There's a few cemeteries around this town. I guess that's why they sent me here, but I wonder why I had to come here when Halloween was coming. I looked around the little stores that some people were opening.

"Young lady?"

I turned around, I saw a old lady. She was in a dress, and a coat plus a scarf.

"Yes ma'm?"

"Why did you come to this place?"

"Oh. Um my job told me to stay here for a few days for appointments."

"A young lady like you shouldn't come to this place. So many young people come here and they don't last til Halloween."

I looked at her confused. I'm 20, I think I can mange myself. Besides I'll only be here for a few days. But, what does she mean by they don't last til Halloween?

"Ma'm what do you mean?"

"Ma! Leave the poor girl alone!"

I turned around and saw a boy around my age come out of a little store. He had dark brown hair, deep green eyes, and he was a head taller then me.

"Hmnf I'll leave her alone until you get married."

I saw him blush a light pink color, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ma, I'm only 23 there's no rush. Sorry about that Ms..."

"Oh! It's fine actually I'm Bubbles."

"I'm Johnny."

"It's nice to meet you Johnny."

"Yeah! Nice to meet you, I err see you around."

I continued my walk towards my hotel. Let's see I wonder where the Tombstone Inn is...I bumped into a few middle schoolers when I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh sorry..."

"It's alright."

The young boy had a very scratchy voice. The other boys and girl were just standing there.

"Oh um do you know where the Tombstone Hotel is at by any chance?"

"Yes...just keep walking straight for a few minutes then turn left. It's in front of the Bird Caged Theater."

"Thank you."

"No problem either way you won't last here...especially in **_that_** hotel."

The kids walked away. Huh? Why do people in this town keep saying that? I found the hotel and went in there were some people in the lobby. I walked towards the front desk and put my duffle bag and suit case on the ground next to me. A lady turned around with a fake smile. She was wearing a moron suit and make-up too.

"How may I help you?"

"Um..5 nights stay please."

She handed me a key and asked if I when I wanted to pay. I told her I'll pay when I leave, but then she mumbled "If you last that long." I started to look for my room, I was looking through my phone looking through my missed calls. Then something fell, a sandbag fell where I stopped for a second. I turned around screaming alert. A janitor and the manger ran towards me. The janitor looked at least near my age or so. He had yet black hair and the most greenest eyes. Funny just like my sister. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey miss you ok?"

I managed to nod. Was that thing suppose to hit me? Nah, I must be seeing things. I started to turn around and pick up my bags.

"Hey toots can you talk or are you just shocked?"

I rolled my eyes when called me 'toots'. Maybe that's how he got this job as a janitor because he's a freaking player! He probably sleeps with every girl that catches his eye in this hotel! Oops...I let my temper get the rest out of me. Maybe I'm just angry that the bag near hit me?

"Yes, I can talk now if you excuse me I'll be going to my room."

"Ok then. Catch you later Blonde."

I continued my walk towards my room and opened the door. It was a small room with a single bed, a dresser, nightstand, bathroom, and a T.V. It's was cute, I put my bags down and changed out of my plane clothes into my pjs. I fell asleep on my bed. The next day my room looked different. Maybe the maid changed the covers while I was asleep. I got up and took a shower then I got dress. I put on a off the shoulder top with jeans and my flats. I walked out and closed the door. Hm, maybe exploring a bit will be good. The little kids said their was a Birdcage Theater, maybe I should check it out.

I walked out of the hotel and across the street. The theater looked really old and a few windows were broken. I walked in the dark spider wed place. Maybe being in here was a really bad idea, good thing I have a flashlight with me. I heard a noise, and I froze up. What is it? The hairs on my neck stood up. I lit up the flashlight and saw a rat. Oh thank god.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw a boy with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was a bit taller then I am, and he looked around my age.

"Oh I came here to look around. What are you doing here?"

"The same. I haven't seen you around, are you new or something?"

"Yes and I just came here for 5 days for my work."

"Around Halloween ehh?"

He leaned closer to my face with a smirk dancing on his own.

"Yes, my boss wanted me to help a few people in the hospital."

"Cool."

There's something about this guy that makes my stomach flutter. I mean he is cute. I watched him lean away from me and turn on the lights of the theater. I wonder why they closed down this place. It's beautiful! I looked around, there were some gold decorations, and the chairs were red velvet with a gold lining. The stage was still decorated from the very last play.

"Amazing right?"

I slightly jumped and turned to my left. He was standing right next to me.

"It's beautiful."

"Certainly not as beautiful as the blond girl next to me."

I blushed and he chuckled. Why couldn't I met this guy in Townsville! Most of them over there are pigs! But not this gentleman, he seems so sweet, charming, and mysterious. I think I have a crush on him.

"T-thank you."

He bowed, took my hand and kissed it. My blush turned even redder.

"Your very welcome."

He showed me around the birdcage theater, everywhere was beautiful! Even the costumes were still there and they looked like they were never was worn. I wonder why they closed this place down I mean it's so beautiful. We came back from the back-stage and I saw that it was getting dark. I turned to handsome blond boy behind me.

"I'm sorry I have go, cause I have work in the morning."

"Oh ok. What time do you get out?"

"3:30."

"Then please beautiful...meet me here at 4."

I smiled and nodded. I walked out of the bird-dage theater. I opened my hotel room and had an apple, since I wasn't hungry.

****************************ON THE FINAL DAY (I KNOW NOT THAT SCARY BUT I'M TRYING!)

I've been meeting Boomer every day as long as I've been here. I also talked to the janitor-Butch I think his name is.(Boomer and Butch aren't related.) I walked out in in a vest t-shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. Butch was leaning against his mop.

"So love, where are you going yet again? Cause your work ended yesterday."

"To vist a friend at the bird-cage theater."

I was smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Aha the blush says it all. What's the name of this lucky fellow?"

"Well all I know is his name is Boomer."

Butch stared at me while turning pale. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Butch? You ok?"

"No...Bubbles don't back there tonight. I-it's too dangerous, especially tonight."

"Why what's wrong?"

"That boy you see every day...is _dead. _"

I stared at him. How can Boomer be dead? I mean I can touch him and he doesn't have that ghostly figure! He's probably making this up cause m-maybe he just likes me or he's jealous! Yeah, that's probably it!

"Butch are you making up stories?"

"No I swear I'm not."

I laughed, I wonder how long he can keep this up.

"Bubbles I'm serious don't go."

I stopped laughing and stared at his eyes. He wasn't lying...but how?

"I'm sorry Butch, but I don't believe you."

I turned around and started walking away. How could he say that? I know I told him I might be in love with Boomer, but he keeps telling me I only meet him for a few days. Besides this might be the last day I see him. Anyways I'll be going home tomorrow. I hope Boomer kisses me. A girl can always dream right? I opened the doors.

"Boomer?"

I didn't hear anything.

"Boomer are you here?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Do you wanta know the _silliest_ thing my friend said?"

He smiled at me as we sat on the stage. I put the basket between us.

"Sure."

"He said you were a ghost isn't that funny?"

"..Yeah it's funny."

He chuckled a little. I smiled at him, his laugh is like music. Then he took my hand and pulled me up.

"Hey Bubbles, I want you to try something on. I think it's your size. It's one of the costumes."

"Ok..."

He lead me back stage where the costumes were. He pulled out a beautiful long light blue dress. It looked perfect for a princess! The dress was puffy but tight from the waist up. The sleeves had ended at the elbow and it spread out lose. It looked really good on me. It brightens my eyes and hair! I turned to Boomer smiling.

"What do you know it does look perfect on you princess."

I blushed. He is so sweet!

"Thank you."

He took my hand and pulled me close to him. I could smell his minty breath.

"You know about what your friend said about me right?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid but I don't think it's true."

I felt his grip get really tight. I couldn't move, I struggled to make a little space, but he wouldn't let me.

"Well here's a little secret."

He leaned down besides my ear. His husky breath trickled down my neck, a shiver chilled through my spine.

"I am a ghost."

I felt something go through me. Pain shot through my stomach. My breathe was slowly stopping, I felt liquid go soak the dress.

"Bubbles...Bubbles...should've listen to people around here. But you didn't. I would've killed you sooner but your so damn cute. Goodbye..for now."

I felt his lips hit mine hard then he dropped me on the floor. My breath stopped, things went black...

* * *

Me:*blinks*...wow this was cliche! XD ehh oh well it is my first Halloween story...

Emily: true true...

Me: aren't YOU dressing up?

Em: nahhhh dressing up is for losers!

Mike: hahahaha-HEY! Wait a minute!

Me: meanie

Em: I try

Me: anyways GOOD NIGHT AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!XD


End file.
